Necotalia
by IheartItaly
Summary: While the Eight Great Nations form their allience, see how their cats form their's. Characters include Germany Cat, Germany Dog, Italy Cat, Japan Cat, France Cat, Russia Cat, Prussia Cat, Britain Cat, America Cat, and China Cat.


Necotalia

If the world was made up of cats

The sun was rising and Germany Cat was laying on his back. His right hind leg twitched as he slept. He opened his cat eyes and yawned. He rolled to his belly and stretched all four of his legs one at a time. His gray/dark fur fluffed up as he shook himself. He purred in delight and began to wash himself with his pink, rough tongue. He noticed Germany Dog walk up to him. Germany Dog licked Germany Cat on the head. His big, sloppy kiss left Germany Cat a little soggy. He glared up at the dog.

"I was just cleaning myself. I don't need you to help me." He said wiping his head with his paw. Germany Dog and Germany Cat usually got along, but even Germany Cat thought that Germany Dog was annoying sometimes. What was so special about a dog anyway? All they did was drool and play dumb. Germany Dog got down on two legs and panted. Then he gently tugged on Germany Cat's German flag bow.

"Come on, Germany Cat. Lets scuffle!" He barked with excitement.

"Nein." Germany Cat said, "Vhy don't you go vake up Master. Your good at that."

"Cats are so borink." Said Germany Dog as he patted away. When he left, Germany Cat smiled.

"I'll be able to get some quiet vhile he's gone." He closed his eyes and started to drift asleep. However, the light came on a few moments later and Germany Cat saw his Human Germany with Germany Dog trotting up behind him. Human Germany sighed. His hair was sticking up and it looked as if Germany Dog licked his face. Germany Cat then heard a can pop open, and the smell of food reached his nose. Germany Dog started barking and Germany Cat heard his claws patting on the floor as he trotted around with excitement in the kitchen. Germany Cat sighed and got to his legs. He walked into the kitchen and watch Germany Dog eat his food like a pig. He walked up to the Human Germany and rubbed himself around his Master's feet. Human Germany smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." He said as he placed the bowl of milk in front of him. Germany Cat purred in delight. Human Germany patted him on the back.

"Italy is coming to see me again today." He told him. Germany Cat stared at his Master.

"Vhat?" He said, even though it sounded like a meow to the Human Germany, "not that Dummkoft again." His master smiled and walked away. Germany Cat and Germany dog stared at each other.

"Zat Dummcolf Human has been coming around here lately." Germany cat said. Germany Dog cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful look.

"I wonder vhat's happink? Maybe he and that veird Italian are becoming friends?"

"Friends?" Germany Cat started to purr a laugh, "not our Master. He vouldn't get involved with someone so stupid." Germany Dog still had a wondrous look on his face. The doorbell soon rang and Germany Dog jumped to his feet. He began to bark and he ran to the door. He whimpered happily.

"It's that Human Friend of Master's. I can smell him! I smell another friend too!"

"Good grief. Vhy are you so happy about one person? And did you say there was two of zem?" Germany Cat said putting a paw over his head in an annoying way. Germany Dog barley waited for Human Germany to open the door and he rushed out, barking with joy. The Italian walked in.

"Ciao, Germany!" He squealed so loudly that Germany Cat had to cover his ears.

"Hello, Italy. Make sure this meeting is somethink important and not about pasta." Human Germany said with an annoyed look on his face. They left into the other room. Germany cat stared after them.

"Germany dog must be losing his sense of smell. I only see one of those Dummcolf Humans." He then heard Germany Dog barking in a playful urgency. Germany cat walked to the door.

"Vhy is that dog so loud? He could've just used the dog door instead of vaiting for Master to open ze door." He stepped out. He stopped as he caught a new scent in the air. It wasn't his own, Germany cat knew his own scent well. It wasn't Germany Dog's scent, it smelled more like a cat. Germany Cat knew only one other cat that lived with them, but it wasn't that cat's scent. It smelled more like a stranger's. He noticed Germany Dog jumping around another cat in a playful way. Barking all the while. The cat, however, was holding his head in his paws and didn't look like he enjoyed the big dog around him. Germany dog gave up on playing with this stranger and went away to dig up a bone to gnaw on. The stranger cat started to relax as Germany Dog went away. Germany Cat didn't know where this stranger came from, but he didn't want a strange cat hanging around the area. He walked up to the cat. The Strange cat smiled up at him.

"Oh, ve, hello! Another cat!" He purred with delight. Germany Cat could now smell him completely. He smelled like the Italian that his Master was hanging with.

"Did you come with that Italian who's speaking with my Master?" He asked. The strange cat smiled and was waving a paw.

"Si. My name is Italy Veniciono Cat. You can just call me Italy Cat." He said. His fur was tan colored and brown fur formed a line down his back. He had an idiotic look on his furry, tan face. Germany bowed his head in greeting.

"Guten morgen!" He said, "but vhat are you doink here?"

"I think my Master's boss wants my Master and yours to be friends." Italy cat said.

"You mean form an alliance?" Germany Cat frowned. Italy cat nodded and let out a sweet meow.

"Yeah! And if they become friends, you and I can be friends too! Veeeeee!" The Italian Cat said as he started jumping up and down. Germany Cat didn't like where this was going.

"Excuse me. I'm not feeling vell." He started walking back to the house. But the Italian Cat was following him! Germany Cat walked in and the Italian Cat followed. Germany Cat walked to the kitchen to finish his milk. The Italian Cat smelled the milk. He rushed to the bowl and began licking up the milk. The German Cat stared at him. Then he hissed.

"Zat is my milk, Dummcolf Cat!" He then tried pushing the Italian Cat away. Italy cat started to wine.

"But I'm hungry!" He said. Germany Cat stared at him.

"Didn't your Master feed you before you left your house!?"

"I'm always hungry. I especially love Pasta Cat Food." Italy Cat smiled. Germany Cat never heard of 'Pasta Cat Food' and he didn't want to ask what it was. It sounded weird. The other Master that lived with Germany Cat's Master walked in. His hair was white and he had red eyes. There was always a crazy feeling around this guy. No human ever saw it, but Germany Cat could see his imaginary bird flying around his head. This Human wasn't his Master, but he knew who's Master he belonged to. A certain cat that he and Germany Dog hated. The other Master didn't seem to notice that a new cat was around. Or he wasn't paying attention. Then Germany Cat got the feeling like someone was watching them. He looked up and saw a white/gray cat with red eyes was watching them. His white tail flicked back and forth like he was about ready to pounce on his pray. Germany glared and hissed.

"Prussia Cat!" he said. Prussia cat was smiling at him and then slowly walked up to Italy Cat. Italy cat tried to smile.

"Oh, hello!" He said cheery. Prussia Cat jumped on Italy Cat and Italy Cat gave out a frightful yowl of terror. Human Prussia turned to look at what the arguing was about.

"What's wrong wif you?" He said to his cat. Then he noticed Italy Cat. He smiled.

"A new friend? He's must be Italy's." He then poured himself and glass of orange juice. Germany Cat knew that Italy Cat didn't like Prussia Cat. He also knew that Prussia Cat was a rough house and not a good play mate. Germany Cat pushed Prussia Cat to the ground and they began to hiss and spit at each other. They pulled on each others' flag bows.

"Leave Italy Cat alone!" Yowled Germany Cat. Prussia Cat Hissed back.

"I do vhatever I vant!" He said, showing Germany Cat a few claws. He pushed Germany Cat off him with a scratch on his paw and went back to tackling Italy Cat. Germany Cat hissed again and scratched Prussia Cat across the nose. Prussia Cat let out a painful yowl of surprise and got the attention of the Human Prussia. When he saw his precious cat yowling on the floor in pain, he glared at Germany Cat.

"Stupid cat!" He said as he booted Germany Cat across the room. He then picked up Prussia Cat and walked away. Prussia Cat gave Germany Cat a pleased, evil look. Germany Cat glared back at him.

"Next time your precious Master von't be there to rescue you!" He hissed. Prussia Cat hissed back at him.

"I'll make you cry out 'Mommy Cat' next time I see you!" He laughed. When they were gone, Italy Cat looked at Germany Cat.

"That was brave of you! But you got hurt. He was scary! Are you two from the same litter?" he said.

"Ja. But I'm okay." Germany Cat replied, "he's older than me. About three seconds."

"Cool!" Italy Cat said, "I have a brother too. But he's older by five seconds."

"Is this cat never going to shut up?" Germany Cat said as he licked his wound.

Chapter 2

Unfortunately, Germany Cat and Italy Cat's Masters formed an alliance, so Germany Cat couldn't get away from Italy Cat. One night, Italy Cat jumped into Germany Cat's bed.

"Vhat is your problem, Dummkopt Cat!?" He sounded mad.

"I had a bad dream. My Master jumped in your Master's bed, so I thought I could sleep with you." Italy Cat meowed. Germany Cat let out a long, annoyed sigh.

"Okay, fine. But only tonacht, and not another nacht." He said. Italy Cat snuggled up to Germany Cat, but he hissed at Italy Cat.

"and stay on your side of ze bed!" He said. Early one morning, before the sun ruse, Germany and Italy Cats were with their Masters walking down the streets of Germany. Germany Cat noticed a man in a white suit, holding a katana. His Master seemed to notice too. Germany Cat also noticed a cat sitting next to the strange man. This cat was black with a white mussel and two white paws. He smiled at the two cats. He bowed his head.

"Ohio Gesimuas, I am Japan Cat." He said.

"I've seen Human Japan, but I've never seen Japan Cat." Germany said to himself. Italy Cat seen Human Japan as well, but Japan Cat was new.

"He seems mysterious. I can't seem to read his thoughts and he doesn't look like the type of cat that would speak his mind." Germany Cat said. He turned to look at Italy Cat, "and zen there's that one. All he does is follow me around everywhere and say 've meow'. He's always wining too."

"Ve meow!" Italy Cat said with a paw in the air. Germany Cat stared at him.

"And zen there's that one. And zen there's that one." He had a feeling that Japan Cat was going to become like Italy Cat. An Ally.

A few months later...

"Hey, Germany Cat." Italy Cat meowed. Germany Cat stopped cleaning himself and looked at the Italian Cat.

"Vhat is it? It better be somethink important." He said.

"Japan Cat and I heard our Masters talking. They said something about having a group name. I think it was something like 'Axis Powers', so me and Japan Cat decided that we should be called Axis Felines! What do you think about that? Cool, right?" Italy Cat said as he began to jump up and down with excitement.

"'Axis Felines'? Ve are copying our Masters, you know. But I like ze name." Germany Cat said. Italy Cat looked shy about saying something.

"Um, Germany Cat? I was wondering. Since we are allies now, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my BCF." He said.

"'BCF'?" Germany Cat looked confused.

"Yeah, Best Cats Forever." Italy Cat said.

"Vell, I never really had a cat friend before. So it's most likely I could treat you badly." He said. He smiled and Italy Cat. They put a paw out and put their paws together.

"Yes, this could vork. Friends"

"Hey, Germany Cat, I know a way to express our friendship." Italy Cat said.

"Vhat is it?"

"We lick each others' butts." Italy Cat said with a smile. Germany Cat stared at him, "what? I hear cats licking each others' butts is a sign of friendship."

"I don't vhat to lick your butt, Dummkolpt Cat!" Germany Cat hissed.

As time went by, all three cats grew to get along with one another. It turned out that Japan Cat wasn't so bad as Germany Cat thought. But one day, the Axis Felines got stranded on an island with their Masters. The three cats wondered into the forest there. Italy Cat chased a mouse down its hole, while Japan and Germany Cat enjoyed a walk. They were unaware that five pairs of eyes were staring at them from behind the forest tress.

"I found them, my Cats! I'm the hero Cat!" Said a loud and obnoxious American Cat with tanish/brown fur and glasses.

"Shut up or they'll hear you!" Hissed a British Cat.

"Aiya! You are stupid!" A Chinese Cat said. He had dark/gray fur and the back of his head was put up in a pony tale.

"Le mew." Said a French Cat who lick his paw. His fur was snow white and was long and fluffy. A Russian Cat with really dark/gray fur just smiled.

"Now we can surprise them!" Said America Cat, "Britain Cat, your my backup. France Cat, your my backup. Russia Cat, your honor is to be my backup. And China Cat-"

"I know. I your backup, right?" Said China Cat.

"Nope, you attack them!" America Cat said. Britain Cat stared at him.

"And what are you going to do America Cat?"

"I'm the hero Cat!" America Cat said a little loudly. Britain Cat shushed him.

"You want them to hear you?" He said.

"Hey, Germany Cat?" They heard Italy Cat say from below them, "You ever get the felling your being watched?"

"Ja, like right now?" Germany Cat said. America Cat spoke up.

"HAHAHA, listen to me and my amazing Hero Cat voice!"

"W-who is that?" Italy Cat said as the three cats looked up into the tress where the other cats were hiding. Japan and Germany Cat showed them claws while Italy Cat put his paws over his head.

"China Cat, I choose you!" The loud, American Cat said. China Cat leaped down and scratched both Japan and Germany Cat. China Cat glared at Italy Cat. Italy Cat began to scream.

"Please don't hurt me! No! I don't fight!" He said. America Cat and the three other cats jumped down and started walking toward them. Italy Cat hid in his paws and was sure this was the end. But a brown cat with a red cape leaped out of the bushes and started singing.

"Cat heaven is a beautiful place!" He sang. After singing a moment he disappeared. The five cats stared then turn their tails and ran. When they left, Italy Cat had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Grandpa Rome Cat." He smiled. Then the Axis Felines heard the bushes rustling. They looked back and saw their Masters.

"Zer they are." Said Human Germany. Human Italy picked up Italy cat and gave him a snuggle. Italy Cat rubbed his face to his Master's cheek. Human Japan patted Japan Cat on the head.

"Come on, you rascals." Human Germany said, patting Germany Cat on his furry back, "Let's get back to ze beach." The Axis Felines meowed in agreement. Italy Cat trotted beside Germany and Japan Cat.

"Who do you think those strange cats were?"

"I don't know. But I don't like them, they looked like bad catnip." Germany Cat said.

"I think it would be best to avoid them in future." Japan Cat said with a concerned look on his face. Germany and Italy Cat agreed and followed their Masters back to the beach.

Germany Cat and Japan Cat sat in their Master's laps while Italy Cat lied next to his sleeping Master. Germany Cat and Japan Cat perked up their ears and made a dash into the forest. Italy Cat notice the feeling too. He ran after the two cats.

"Vhat's wrong with zem?" Human Germany wondered. Human Japan shrugged and laughed, "Maybe one of them smelled a mouse and the other didn't want him to take it for himself?" human Germany smiled at the thought. However, that was not the case. The trio of cats ran away for a reason. They sensed a battle coming, and they didn't want to take part in it.

While the trio of cats were wondering about in the forest, they once again smelled 'bad catnip'. The cats stopped and hissed at the five cats approaching them. The loud American Cat spoke.

"Hahaha, you may have gotten away last time! But we won't let you escape THIS time! China Cat, I-"

"Wait!" Shouted Italy Cat. The five cats stared at him. The American Cat didn't like to be interrupted.

"You spoiled my amazing hero cat grove!" He hissed.

"Why are we even fighting anyway? What did we ever do to you?" Italy Cat said. America Cat and the other four looked at each other.

"I am wondering same thing." Said Russia Cat.

"What did those cats do to us anyway?" Britain Cat wondered.

"They are right. Why should we all fight?" China Cat said.

"I'd hate to get my fur dirty over nothing. Let's forget about fighting, le meow." said France Cat.

"Da, and we all become part of Mother Russia Cat!" Russia Cat said.

"No way, Cat Dude! I'm the Hero Cat!" America Cat said. Germany Cat put a paw on his head.

"Nein, ve forget about fighting."

"Well, our Master are doing it to yours. So you guys must be the bad guys."

"We're not bad guys, we're the good guys! Why should you follow what your humans do?" Italy Cat said. The five cats wondered a moment.

"Okay, Dude Cats, they have a point." America Cat said. Italy Cat smiled.

"Ve meow! So we forget this happened, right?"

"Sure, Dude Cat! But if we agree to your demands, you have to agree to ours. It's the American Cat way!"

"I think it is a good deal." Japan Cat said.

"Ja." Germany Cat said. They eight cats went back to the shore. They saw all their masters there fighting, however.

"Humans sure are slow to react to agreements." Italy Cat said. France Cat didn't seem to like it though.

"Saqiblou, should we stop them?"

"Like what?" America Cat said, "You want to go in there and get kicked? No way, my Cat, let's just watch the show!" Then he started laughing. Russia Cat just smiled as he watched the humans fight. China Cat shook his head.

"Aiya! American cats are stupid!"

Chapter 3

A few days later...

Human Italy was sitting on the couch looking at his 'combat records'. Italy Cat jumped up and curled up in a ball in his lap. Human Italy stroke his back, and Italy Cat purred. But a knock on the door startled them both. Human Italy jumped to his feet, dropping Italy Cat. Italy Cat gave out a surprised yowl.

"Sorry." Human Italy said, giving him an a short, quick apologetic stroke. He went to answer the door. When he opened the door and saw who it was, he gasped and tried shutting the door. But the door was forced open, and Human Italy was pushed to the wall. A grumpy, mean looking Italian glared at him.

"Hey, Veniciono, why do ya wanna spend your whole life with that stinky, potato loving German? Whatsa matter with me!?"

"Chao, Romano." Human Italy tried to smile at his grumpy brother.

"Don't ya 'chao' me! Bring'na me to that German!" Human Romano demanded. Human Italy sighed.

"Well, okay. But he's 'a pretty busy." They left to find Human Germany. Italy Cat had a worried expression.

"If he's here, then that means-" He started. But a ball of fur tackled him and pined him to the ground. Germany Cat was sleeping in his cat bed when the sudden noise woke him up.

"Hey, Veniciono Cat, you'a need to talk to me before you decide'e to stay with a German Cat! Why do you a'like him anyways?" the new cat said. His fur was brown and tan fur formed a line down his back. Germany cat walked up to them and Italy Cat smiled. Although this cat's paw was crushing his throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Oh, Germany Cat! This is my cat brother Romano Cat."

"So your'a the one'e keeping my kit brother!" Romano Cat glared at Germany Cat.

"Ja?" Germany Cat wasn't sure what to say. He expected Romano Cat to be brainless like his cat brother, but he was actually a grouch who looked like he had a brain. Germany Cat could tell his brain was small, though. Romano Cat took not interest in Japan Cat. He had every part of his cat blood pointed at the German Cat. He kept glaring at him and hissing ugly names. The two Italian humans walked in. Human Italy noticed Romano Cat.

"Oh, hey, Kitty!" He attempted to pet Romano Cat. Romano Cat humped up his back and hissed at Human Italy. Human Italy drew his hand back in shock. Romano Cat walked up to his Master and rubbed himself around his legs. Human Romano laughed.

"Sorry, Little Brother, I don't think he likes you. He's always like that to other people anyway. He does that to me sometimes too."

"Why did you bring him with you?" Human Italy said.

"I thought'e he would be a good playmate'e for your cat."

"He could kill my cat!"

"You gota problem'e with my cat!?"

"I just don't like his behavior." Human Italy glared. Human Romano glared and grabbed his brother's tie. He pulled his brother to follow.

"Let'sa settle this outside'e!" He said. Human Italy tried keeping his feet firm to the ground, but he was slipping and sliding under his brother's grip. Italy Cat had a worried expression.

"Oh no! I know what he's going to do." He ran outside with the two and Romano Cat followed. He had an evil smile on his furry face.

"Things are starting to get interesting'e." He said. Human Romano lifted his fist, but Human Italy grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Mama told us to never to fight." He said. Human Romano hand an evil, smart expression.

"Mama's not'e here!" But before he could strike a punch on his younger brother, Italy Cat run up his leg, hissed, and bit him on the hand. Human Romano let out a painful, surprised scream, and was forced to let go of his brother. Italy Cat jumped in his Master's arms. Human Romano glared at Italy Cat, then at his brother.

"Is'a your cat sick or something'e!?"

"I don't know," Human Italy said as his gave his cat a surprised look, "he's never acted that way before."

"Well check on it, Okay? I don't want'e to get any rabies!" Then he left with a surprised Romano Cat trotting behind him. Human Italy gave his cat a wondrous look. Italy Cat looked up and purred at his Master.

"You don't look like you have rabies. Maybe you were just a little excited? But why would you bite Romano?" He shrugged and walked back into the house. Germany Cat and Japan Cat were watching the whole thing. When Human Italy put Italy Cat down, they walked up to him.

"I saw ze whole zing. I didn't think you vould do zat." Germany Cat said.

"I've seen my Master get beat up by his brother before. It pained me and I didn't want it to happen again. So, I had to do what a cat had to do." Italy Cat said with a sad expression.

"My Master vouldn't let zat slide if it vas me. I'd vould get punished for it." Germany Cat said. Japan Cat nodded in agreement.

"Neither would my Master. He would scold me for sure." He said. Germany Cat smiled, "It vas a brave zing, though. I zink he deserved it."

One night, the Eight Great Cats took a walk by the river. It began to rain, so the Cats were trying to get home safely. The water was rising and it was dark. The lighting blinded them, and France cat wasn't looking where he was going. He tripped and feel into the water. He tried calling for help, but his furry, white head kept going under. Luckily, the other Cats noticed and were circling around the river, wondering what to do. America Cat looked at Russia Cat.

"Okay, Russia Cat. Jump in and save France Cat! Hurry!" He said. Russia Cat, to everyone's surprise, was trembling and would not jump in the water. He smiled through shivering fur.

"I am afraid. Water is high, and I hate wet fur." He said. America Cat stared at him.

"Come on, Dude Cat, this is not time to play mouse."

"Why don't you do it, America Cat?" Britain Cat said. America Cat stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Dude Cat?" He said, trying to laugh at the no-joke.

"You are the 'Hero Cat' aren't you?" Britain Cat mocked.

"hehe, sure I am!" America Cat chuckled nervously as he walked to the water's edge. The water splashed up and America Cat jumped away with a yowl.

"No way am I going in there." He said. Britain Cat nodded.

"I knew it. Your a scardie cat." He said. While the six cats argued about who should go, France Cat managed to grab onto a rock that was in the river. Italy Cat took a deep breath and said,

"I'll go."

Chapter 4

Every Cat looked at Italy cat in surprise.

"W-what did you say?" America Cat said. Italy cat nodded and had a determined look on his face.

"I said I will go!" Germany Cat stared at him.

"But you'll drown. I can't allow it."

"Sorry, Germany Cat. But I think I'm the only one who's brave enough to do it." Italy Cat said. Both Germany Cat and Japan Cat stared at their cat friend. Then they nodded.

"Okay, go help France Cat." They said.

"Someone has to go get our Masters." Italy Cat said. Britain, China, and Japan Cats nodded. Italy Cat jumped in the river as the trio of Cats went to get the Humans.

"I von't forget you, Italy Cat." Germany Cat said to himself as he watched his cat friend swim after France Cat. He got to France Cat's rock, and he gave Italy Cat a surprised look.

"You came to save moi?" He said. Italy Cat nodded.

"Si, but we need to get back to shore before the water puts this rock under water."

France Cat shivered. He turned away.

"Just leave me, moin amie cat. It would be better. I can't even swim."

"No, I won't leave you. I'd rather drown the leave you behind. Your my cat friend, France Cat. I can't just abandon you." Italy Cat said. France Cat stared at him. Italy Cat grabbed France Cat's fur and put him on his furry back.

"If I have to carry you back, then so be it." He began to walk back into the rushing water. As he swam back, France Cat looked at him admirably.

"He's doing this just for moi? Why would he do that? My Master has always wanted his. So why? Is he really willing to die for moi?" He said to himself. It was wet and hard, a big wave emerged. Germany Cat looked away. He couldn't stand to watch his friend be engulfed by the wave.

"Dude Cats, they're alive!" America Cat said. Germany Cat dared to look. Italy Cat and France Cat were still alive. Germany Cat sighed a relief. When Italy Cat and France Cat got to shore, They dragged themselves up away from the water. They collapsed on the ground. The Humans arrived and Human France went to his cat and wrapped him in a dry, clean towel.

"You are safe, my cat." He said, holding France Cat close. Italy picked up his cat.

"My cat is wet too. He must have saved your cat, Big Brother France." He held his cat close and Italy Cat sank his claws into his Master's shirt. Human America smiled.

"No way! You think he did!? He's a lot braver than my cat." He said. America Cat gave his Master a glare, but Human America was oblivious to it and started to laugh.

The next day, Italy Cat was grooming himself. Prussia Cat gave him a sly, evil cat look and pounced on Italy Cat. Italy Cat gave out a surprised yowl of terror and Germany Cat had to come to his rescue again. They rolled around and Germany Cat gave Prussia Cat a scratch on his nose. Prussia Cat screeched and let out a painful yowl. Human Prussia saw it, of course, and kicked Germany Cat away. But as he tried to pick up his cat, Prussia Cat hissed and scratched him on the hand.

"Stupid cat!" Human Prussia screamed as he kicked Prussia Cat away. Germany, Italy, and Japan Cats stared at the scene in shock.

"He scratched his own Master." They said to themselves. They heard Human Prussia called his cat a name they never heard before. But judging from the sound in his voice, they knew it didn't mean 'precious baby'. The three cats smiled at each other. They knew that Prussia Cat was in deep 'bad catnip' with his Master. He was going to stay outside for a while. This alliance wasn't so bad after all. If fact, they like it. The Axis Felines curled up in a ball and went into a deep sleep, dreaming of the adventures they were going to share.

Nectotalia End


End file.
